


Jealousy

by Bookwormivy



Category: Helix Waltz
Genre: Gen, Most of these characters are only mentioned, When you try your best but you don't succeed, it's mostly musings from Magda bc this poor girl is trying her best, this is very much set in the first chapter? I think there are chapters in this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormivy/pseuds/Bookwormivy
Summary: Magda has feelings about what's happening in her life.





	Jealousy

Magda was jealous of Viscount Sakan’s ease. She was aware that his life was far more complicated than anyone was willing to explain to her beyond a condescending comment about how she wouldn’t understand, but he always seemed so put together when she questioned him. She remembered asking him about his love life and how she had to really pry and wheedle to get any form of an answer.

Magda knew that, had she been questioned about her relationship with Shatina, Duke Olineaux, or Duchess Olineaux, she would have gotten flustered. The viscount would’ve learned all her secrets in a heartbeat, whereas she was only mildly confident that he had fallen in love with a male servant. It had also taken her several balls and a few trips to the slums to realize his secret lady love was Asteria.

It was mildly frustrating how, no matter how hard she tried, everyone seemed to see right through her. Magda would never admit it to her mother, but sometimes she wondered if people gave her pieces of information because they felt bad for her. She remembered how easily Duke Olineaux knew that she was trying to learn information from him and how quickly he flipped the situation to use her. It was mortifying. The fear had shoved a fist into her stomach and twisted it until she felt like she was never going to eat again. Every time she talked to Duke Olineaux or the viscount, she felt like she was being given something to further their agenda.

So yes, she was jealous of Viscount Sakan. She was jealous of his relationship with Asteria. He had to hide it and she was sure he was told who he could and could not have a relationship with. She couldn’t even have a _friendship_ with Alan without her mother telling her not to fall in love. Magda felt like her life was more tightly controlled than the viscount’s. She was not a fool. There was that awareness lingering on the edge of her mind that he was somehow involved with her patron, which meant in a way that he had some control over her life. She wanted to be able to control her own life, fall in love with who she wanted to.

She sighed and turned towards the mirror, adjusting her dress and necklace. Maybe someone would appear to whisk her away on an adventure at this ball. Oh well. She could always wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first fanfic, so if you tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it! I hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
